


Protective Obey Me boys vore

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Prey, Protective vore, Soft Vore, Vore, extreme cuddling, male pred, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Formatted more like head canons, here's some snippets of the boys trying to keep their stubborn favorite human protected from her own stupidity.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Protective Obey Me boys vore

Lucifer

-“Ow! Stop that!”  
-Lucifer withdrew his hands from Darling’s ankle, who hissed in pain.  
-“It looks as though it’s not broken, good. Honestly, I had no idea a human could be this clumsy.”  
-“I am not clumsy! That rock sprang up out of nowhere!” Darling put a hand against her ankle, immediately wincing and drawing it back at the stab of pain that caused.  
-She started to pick herself up off the ground, but Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.  
-“What do you think you’re doing? Your ankle may not be broken, but I still wouldn’t suggest putting any weight on it.”  
-“It’s fine, it’s fine, the House of Lamentation isn’t far away, I can make it back.” She tried to shake his hand off her shoulder, but his grip was too solid for her to budge. “Lucifer, come on, I said I’m fine.”  
-The demon raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, but he withdrew his hand after a brief staring contest. “Fine, prove it.”  
-He watched with admittedly a little amusement as Darling got to her feet, being careful of her ankle. She gave him a smug look that he probably would have hit any one else for, and turned around to take a step. -He saw her tense up and heard the winced curse she bit back on with each limping step. He sighed, sometimes that girl had pride to rival even his.  
-He followed a step behind her for a minute, watching to see if she’d throw in the towel and admit she needs help.  
-She kept walking, if anything his presence behind her fueling her pettiness and making her continue to move despite each stab of pain a step caused.  
-Lucifer shook his head, understanding this.  
-From behind, he placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.  
-“Are all humans as stubborn as you are? No matter, if you won’t admit you need help on your own, then I will simply take matters into my own hands.”  
-He brought up one hand to tilt Darling’s head back a bit, pressing his lips to her forehead and whispering a spell.  
-“Wait, what are you- ah, damn it, Lucifer!”  
-Darling found herself sitting atop Lucifer’s palm, arm crossed and glaring up at the now giant demon, who only found the expression cute.  
-“Ugh, fine, whatever, you’re going to carry me back to the house like this then, huh? Stupid demon magic.” She huffed.  
-Lucifer tilted his head, smirking. “Mmm, not quite like this. Someone stubborn as you are would probably try and wriggle out of my grasp, and it wouldn’t be very good if you fell from so high up, now would it? I think it’d be best to put you somewhere safer.”  
-All of Darling’s protests were muffled as soon as her body was placed in Lucifer’s mouth. Normally he’d take the opportunity to play around a bit, but that would risk aggravating her ankle even further, which she’d already done plenty of. So, he swallowed, and as soon as Darling landed in his stomach, the walls pressed in around her, keeping her in place.  
-“There, that should stop you from harming yourself any further.”

Mammon

-It’s not like Darling had meant to fall in the river.  
-In fact, it really wasn’t her fault at all, Mammon was the one who’d gotten carried away while they were joking around and pushed her a little too hard.  
-Luckily the water wasn’t very deep or fast, but it certainly was cold.  
-So now she was sitting on the river side, dripping and looking like a wet cat.  
-Mammon hovered at her side, hands up but unsure what to do to help. He cringed when she sneezed.  
-The fuck up brother strikes again, it seems.  
-Darling wrung water out of her hair while Mammon sheepishly rubbed that back of his neck.  
-“You- You can’t go blamin’ me for this! You pushed me first, anyway!” Mammon insisted, fighting the embarrassed flush trying to creep up to his cheeks.  
-Darling pushed herself up, shaking out her sleeves. She was annoyed, sure, but she bit down on it. She couldn’t bring herself to get mad at him, especially not when she knew his brothers would give him enough shit for this when they found out. “I know it was an accident; come on, we should head back to the house so I can get a change of clothes.” She started walking back the way they’d come.  
-Mammon hurried after her. “Hold up! You’re going to walk all the way back like that?”  
-“What other choice do I have? Strip?” Darling shivered as the water on her skin started to dry in the chill air. “Pretty sure that’d only make it colder. It’s fine, really.”  
-Mammon bit his lip, trailing by her side and watching her suppress shivers with her arms crossed. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something he could do, and an idea came to him.  
-He quickly jumped ahead a step, placing himself squarely in her path.  
-Darling only looked up at him questioningly, the cold making her temper grow shorter, she wasn’t really in the mood for whatever was giving his eye that particular spark that let her know he had a Mammon idea. -“What are you doing? Can we please get back to the house already.” Another shiver moved through her.  
-Mammon shook his head. “Not with you soaked like that! If you get sick, then I’m going to be the blamed, you know.”  
-“Then do you have any other suggestions?”  
-“Yup! The great Mammon is gracious enough to give you a ride back home!”  
-“A ride? What-”  
-The familiar spell was whispered into her, and Darling was shrunken and missing the brief wave of warmth the protection spell brought.  
-“Mammon.” She groaned, smacking at the hand that tried to pick her up. “Are you serious right now?”  
-“It’s the perfect way to warm you up! Now quite your, ugh, quite your whining.” He sat back with a huff the more she pushed his hands away. “What’s your problem? I thought you liked getting eaten?”  
-“It’s embarrassing like this though!”  
-“Embarrassing? Heh, you know you shouldn’t have any shame when it comes to your first guy. Now, get in already.” Faster than Darling’s human reflexes could counter, he snatched her up into his grasp, bringing her to his mouth before she could fight him anymore.  
-She wanted to protest more, but the words fizzled out into a sigh the moment she felt Mammon’s warmth wrap around her. She settled for blushing and grumbling indignantly as he took her into his stomach.  
-“There, that should warm you up quick, human.”

Leviathan

-(I’m actually not sure if it rains in the Devildom, but for the sake of this one lets say that it does at least every once in a while)  
-Levi almost walked right by her, as engrossed in the music playing through his headphones as he walked out of the school building.  
-He’d been forced to stay late today and all he wanted right then was to get home to the sanctuary of his room. Almost every other student had left the building already, and good for them because the Devildom sky had chosen now to bring rain to them. At least it so happened that Levi had a spare umbrella shoved into his locker. The last time it’d rained, he’d been out of the house after picking up a limited edition manga and the water had almost ruined it! He shuddered at the memory, he’d wanted to be prepared for something like that ever since.  
-He popped open the umbrella, and that’s when he saw Darling out of the corner of his eye.  
-She stood at the edge of the dry shield the school building provided, starring up into the rain with an annoyed expression on her face.  
-“What are you still doing here?” Levi asked.  
-Her head snapped over to look at him, equally surprised. “Oh, Levi! Ah, I’d wanted to get some more studying in at the library. Mammon was complaining about being bored, so I told him he could go home before me. Kind of regretting that now, though.” She frowned out at the storm again.  
-Levi’s imagination was suddenly overcome with scenes from anime and manga of two characters sharing and umbrella, and blushed. This was perfect! Ah, but wait, he also started thinking about all the ways sharing an umbrella could backfire, like all the scenarios from another anime he’d seen. Plus, would she really want to share an umbrella with a yucky otaku like him?  
-“Welp,” Darling spoke, shaking him from his thoughts. “no telling when this rain is going to stop, so better get started on the way back.” She stretched, and Levi only watched as she waved to him. “See you back at the house!” And then she took off running.  
-Levi blinked, and blinked, and only realized what she was doing as her form got harder to see through the rain. Was she seriously running through a storm?!”  
-“H-Hey!” He started after her at a slower pace. “Idiot! What do you think you’re doing?!”  
-“It’s fine! It’s only a little rain!” She looked back over her shoulder to shout to him. Maybe that statement would have been true, if she’d kept looking where she was going. Her foot landed in a particularly slippery puddle and skidded out from under her. She fell to the ground with a yelp, landing hard on her knee.  
-“Shit.” Levi muttered, jogging over to her. It was harder to pick up in the rain, but he could smell a faint bit of blood coming from her knee. Ah, this was his fault.  
-He crouched next to her, using his umbrella to keep the rain off while he glanced at her knee. Her pants weren’t ripped and looked like they protected her somewhat, but not enough to keep her totally unharmed. -“Idiot, that’s what you get for running in the rain like that.”  
-Darling waved her hand to brush off his concern. “It’s only a scrape.” She pushed herself up and brushed of her pants. “I can disinfect it later, for now let’s keep going.”  
-Levi grabbed her arm to stop her from moving.  
-“Levi, your umbrella can’t cover both of us, and I’m not going to ask you to give it to me.” he probably wouldn’t unless commanded to, anyway.  
-He scowled at the ground; the lord of Shadow and Henry wouldn’t let something like a too small umbrella get in the way of helping each other, so why couldn’t he come up with something when it was his Henry in question.  
-But then he realized, he did have an idea.  
-He recited the spells quickly, smiling when Darling became small enough to fit in his hand.  
-“Huh, Levi, put me down. I told you, I’m fine-”  
-He stuffed her into his mouth, delighting in the feeling of her slipping into his throat.  
-“Heh, how’s that for sharing an umbrella, normie?”

Satan 

-He came across her in the school’s library.  
-Darling sat slumped in her chair, seeming to only be propped up by the hand her face leaned against.  
-Spread out in front of her were a number of books, all opened to varying pages. Her eyes were half lidded, clearly struggling to stay awake.  
-“Darling?” He approached her, watching her startle at his voice.  
-“Satan? Hey, how’s it going?” She put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a yawn.  
-He glanced at the open pages, all on the same subject. “I’m fine, you however, and forgive me if this sounds rude, are looking a bit rough.”  
-She chuckled dryly, running a hand through her hair. “Awe, what a charmer~ Have you been taking lessons from Asmo?”  
-“When was the last time you slept?”  
-She thought for a moment. “Um, I took a nap yester- no, wait, I think that was the day before yesterday.”  
-“No wonder.” He leaned down to get a better look into her tired eyes, at the dark smudges sitting under them. “I admire your dedication to getting a good grade on this test, but it’s important for you to rest as well. No amount of studying will get you a good grade if you fall asleep on top of it.”  
-“I know that, it’s fine, I can sleep later.” She pulled one of the books closer to her, squinting her eyes at the words as if that would make them easier to understand. “I need to learn this material, for some reason I haven’t been able to wrap my head around it.”  
-Satan sighed, already seeing that no amount of talk would convince the stubborn Darling to see reason on this. Might as well skip over that and get right to the only way he knew of to make her rest.  
-He placed a hand on Darling’s cheek to turn her head towards him, softly speaking the necessary spells against her forehead. “Hey, what are you doing? I told you I need to stu- Oh don’t you dare!”  
-But she was already sitting on a chair suddenly much larger than she was, with Satan’s hand closing around her to pick her up.  
-“Satan, cut it out, I need-”  
-“To sleep.” He finished for her. “You’re going to run yourself ragged at this rate.”  
-He ignored her complaints and squirming, placing her feet first into his mouth. He still allowed himself to savor her flavor for a moment, but was gentle. His tongue curling around her like he was already trying to soothe her to sleep. He swallowed her, feeling her slump into his stomach, too tired to fight against it’s warm embrace.  
-“If you’re so worried about your grade, then shall I read some of the material to you as you fall asleep like a bedtime story?”

Asmodeus

-Darling hated alcohol.  
-She’d hardly ever touched the stuff before, and the little she’d tried had burned her tongue and tasted awful.  
-So why oh why had she agreed to go to a bar with Asmo?  
-He’d insisted they’s have sooo much fun together, that he’d even take her to a smaller, less known place so he wouldn’t be completely swamped with his admirers, and that they had all kinds of different alcohols only available in the Devildom that she’d like the taste of.  
-So, he’d gotten her something sweet, and she had to admit the taste wasn’t bad.  
-But both of them had underestimated how easily demonic booze would effect a human, especially one who already had such a low tolerance.  
-Asmo supposed this one was probably mostly on him, but in his defense he’d never gone drinking with a human before in the Devildom.  
-Darling still had over half her drink in the cup, but already she was swaying side to side in her seat, a happy smile on her flushed face and drunkenly moving to the music playing loudly all around them. She was rather cute like this~  
-But, Asmo’s sharp eyes flitted across the room, he wasn’t the only demon to take notice of her current state. Several demons all through out the bar were eyeing her hungrily. Humans make for easy targets normally, but an intoxicated would be simple child’s play.  
-“Oh, darling Darling~ I’m getting tired of this boring little place, how about we head back home and have some fun there?”  
-Darling giggled, she turned her head to look at him but her eyes were unfocused. He wouldn’t be surprised if she were seeing three of him right then, lucky her. “Why would we go now? We only got here a” she hiccuped “a little bit ago~” She lost her balance, tipping forward and leaning against Asmo for support. Ah, how nice this would be if she weren’t drunk~  
-“I know, dear, but I promise we’ll have so much more fun later, at home and away from here.” He looked around the room again, even more demons cast glances from the corners of their eyes, some bolder ones not even bothering to hide their stares, the only thing keeping them at bay was the knowledge of his power. His grip on Darling’s arm tightened ever so slightly, but the normally so perceptive girl was too drunk to notice any of this.  
-“Well you can head out and I can join you later!” She pried herself off of him, staggering on her feet. “I’m going to go dance!”  
-Asmo’s eyes widened, grabbing her wrist lightning fast and pulling her towards him again as she tried to stumble away. The crowd was relatively small, but if he lost sight of her then anyone could grab her and run off.  
-“Asmooo!” She whined, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. This was turning out to be more troublesome than he’d expected; he knew he had to get her out of there as soon as possible before someone put their liquid courage to work. He could simply carry her out, he was certainly strong enough, but that would no doubt cause more of a scene, and for once Asmo wasn’t looking more attention.  
-But, there was a way to be more discrete with her and send a message to the demons already watching them.  
-He lifted her face in his hands and recited the spells.  
-The now tiny Darling blinked at her giant surroundings from the palm of his hand. He wanted to coo at how adorable she looked, but that’d have to wait.  
-He quickly but gently placed her on his tongue, though it took a minute with her squirming around so cutely, and tilted his head back with his eyes closed and swallowed.  
-When he opened his eyes again, he looked each hungry demon in the eye with a smile of hidden venom, his elbows resting on the counter behind him, challenging. They all shriveled under his stare.  
-He rested a hand on his stomach and stood.  
-“Come now, Darling, let’s go home and make sure you drink some water~ Though, I hope Lucifer has already gone to bed, I doubt it’d go over well if he found out I brought you here.”

Beelzebub

-He’d been hesitant to leave her by herself, even for a minute, but she’d insisted that she’d be fine and had convinced him with the promise that she wouldn’t leave her spot until he got back.  
-He felt her fear through their pack and rushed back, but she wasn’t standing where she’d promised to, and Darling wouldn’t break a promise without good reason.  
-He searched the area frantically, but it was the smell of blood that led him to her.  
-She was bent over in an alley way, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath from running. Her head snapped up when she heard someone approached, but she relaxed when she saw it was him.  
-“Beel, sorry about breaking my promise. A couple of demons walked up to me, I tried to get them to leave me alone, but one of them grabbed my arm and his nails dug into me when I ripped it off. I called for you with the pact, but they were still being aggressive and I had no choice but to try and loose them. Took a minute, but I managed it.”  
-Beel was only half listening to her, his eyes had traveled to her arm and his focus remained on the claw marks he saw there, the trail of red dripping along her skin.  
-He closed the distance between them easily, picking up her arm as gingerly as he could, but she still hissed in pain.  
-She paused at the deeply sad look in his eyes. “Hey, big guy, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, okay?”  
-He wasn’t convinced, still examining the wound. Slowly, he bent down to press a kiss to it, his tongue flicking out to lick up some of the blood.  
-“Beel?”  
-“Let’s get you back home so we can patch this up.” He says.  
-“Yeah, okay.” She tries to straighten up and take a step, but she she stumbles forward, Beel’s hands keeping her from falling.  
-“Phew, guess that run really took it out of me, and oh yeah the blood loss too.”  
-“Here, let me carry-”  
-Darling put a hand to Beel’s chest. “No no no, I’m fine, I can manage.”  
-He reluctantly let her push herself out of his grasp, watching as she swayed lightly in place, her breaths slightly heavy too.  
-“I think you should let me help you back.” He said.  
-“It’s fine, it’s fine, really.” She stood up as tall as she could, shoulders squared, she looked into his eyes carefully masking any and all pain in her own.  
-“Even if you say you can walk, what about the blood? It’s part of what helped me find you, so there’s no doubt other demons will be attracted to it too.” He pointed out.  
-“Well, they wouldn’t try anything with you right by me, right?”  
-Beel wasn’t looking to take any chances. A weakened, bloody human would make any demon’s mouth water. Plus, what if she wore herself out trying to walk back and passed out? She was too stubborn and easily embarrassed to let him carry her in his arms all the way to the house, and he already wanted to growl thinking about all the looks she’d get if he did that anyway. There was only one option he saw as the best, and he only hoped she’d accept his apology later.  
-He held her in place with a hand on either arm and bent down low enough to press his lips to her forehead. She knew right away what he was planning and tried to twist away, but the spell already took effect.  
-Beel held the tiny Darling in one palm. “Sorry about this.” Without fuss, e placed her in his mouth and swallowed; she landed in his stomach a mere second later.  
-Normally he much preferred swallowing her at full height, but he was worried about hurting her arm like that, plus a large stomach wasn’t exactly very discrete. He pressed his hand up against the spot her could feel her moving about, annoyed that he would swallow her without permission.  
-“I really am sorry, but I need to make sure you’re safe. Please, sit still so you won’t hurt your arm anymore, I will let you out as soon as we get home.”

Belphegor

-Belphie yawned, pressing the heel of his palm to his eye to rub at the sleepiness. Ah, he’d fallen asleep at the school.  
-Darling had to stay a small while extra that day, and he’d been the only one of the brothers available to watch over her while she did. Looking around, though, he saw no sign of her. Great, where could she have wandered off to?  
-Sluggishly, he got to his feet and started to look around the building. A minute later, he heard it: the distinct sound of Darling telling someone to piss off.  
-He looked around the corner into a hallway and saw Darling backed up to the wall by two low level demons. Even though they both towered over her with fanged grins, she still scowled and glared right back at them, her stance poised like she’d actually try and fight them.  
-At first, Belphie only blinked at this, processing the sight, and then anger sparked in him.  
-“Hey!” He barked, advancing on the trio. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
-The lower demons paled as he drew near, running before he could get too close, and he almost followed after them, but instead turned his attention to Darling. “And what did you think you were doing, huh?”  
-“Excuse me?” Darling asked in surprise. Why was he upset with her now? She wasn’t the one doing anything wrong!  
-He poked a finger at her “Do you really think you can take on two demons? You can’t even fight off one. You should have used our pact as soon as they started giving you trouble.”  
-Darling only folded her arms with an angry frown. “I had it under control.”  
-He scoffed “Sure, so it was your plan to become some demon’s after school snack?”  
-“I did a perfectly fine job of protecting myself before I came her, I will have you know.”  
-“That was before you were surrounded by demons everyday, Darling. You’re feisty, and I know you can pack a punch, but that’s not enough against someone who’s supernaturally stronger than you.” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He’s grown to like Darling, sure, but humans could still be so troublesome. “You need to call one of us if someone’s bothering you and we’re not already there.”  
-“If I call one of you to my defense every time I’m in trouble, then what will they think of me? I’d look like simply another weak human in their eyes waiting to be left unattended so they can pounce. I may not be able to earn much respect around here as a human, but I can still try my damnedest to keep them from thinking they can walk all over me.”  
-The two held each other’s gazes for a minute in a silent battle. Secretly, Belpie wouldn’t admit that he respected her desire to stand up fro herself, but that clashed with his knowledge that that could very easily get her seriously hurt around here. He closed his eyes with a sigh. “What a pain.”  
-Darling made a “Hmph” in the back of her throat, spinning on her heel to march up the hallway. “Whatever, I finished what I needed to today, so i’m going back home.”  
-“By yourself?”  
-“Yup.” She popped the p at the end of the word.  
-Belphie watched her walk, his mind racing. He thought of those two demons, and of all the other demons she’d pass by that would look at her the same way they did, and something roiled in his chest.  
-His steps were much longer than Darlings, and he caught up to her quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. As soon as she spun around to ask what he was doing, he leaned forward and recited the spell.  
-He picked her up by the back of her shirt, saying nothing in response to her kicking and cursing, and stuffed her into his mouth, swallowing a second later. She continued to scream at him from inside his stomach.  
-“I’m glad you’re so keen to bare your fangs, and I hope you never loose that, but you should learn to rely on us a little more. Here, you are a human in a demons world, remember.”


End file.
